Reverse proxy (reverse HTTP proxy) has been used to provide for security and access to legacy applications. Reverse proxies can receive requests from untrusted domains and forward them to locations within a trusted domain. Responses generated within the trusted domain can then be returned by the proxy to the appropriate location within the untrusted domain.